Falling Apart, Falling Together
by crazymonsterluv22
Summary: Takes off during s2e8. What if Julianne had lied about the pen?


A.N.-

This short story takes off right during season 2 episode 8 when they found Lloyd and the dead girl in the warehouse. This is what I had hoped would've happened. I know it's not my best work (I wrote it fast), but I hope that you'll like it.

Julianne couldn't think, couldn't do anything but speed toward the warehouse. She had completely forgotten about her various disorders and anxieties the second the police had called her. All she could think about was his body on the ground, covered in blood; broken.

She quickly stopped by the medic vans and police cars, not even noticing how badly she had parked. Julianne retched the door open and practically ran into the building, following the cops inside.

As she got to the center if the warehouse she slowed down. Julianne saw the medics wheeling away a covered body. Her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. The tears that she had been holding back up until then started to come out.

One of the cops noticed her and began speaking to her, but she couldn't hear anything except for the blood pumping to her brain. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her farther into the open room. She didn't have the strength to stop him.

I didn't tell him...I didn't...why?...why?...I should've told him...

Julianne closed her eyes and tried to breathe. When she opened them, all she could see were blurred figures, most likely caused by her tears.

A medic was working on a man sitting down five feet from where she stood.

"...Lloyd?" She breathed, hoping that he wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

He didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge her. It was like he was looking through her.

What did he do to you?

She stepped closer to him, holding out a hand. It wavered and she pulled it back, instead grabbing her scarf and fiddling with it; a nervous habit.

Julianne wanted to grab him, hold him to her, and never let go. She wanted to hide with him from the world; not because she was scared, but because she wanted it to be just them.

"Lloyd?" She said with borrowed strength. The glaze seemed to leave his eyes and he saw her.

"Julianne?"

"Lloyd...I thought you might've...I thought..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Lloyd shut his eyes and bowed his head down onto his bent arms. He cradled his head in his hands like she so desperately wanted to do. "He killed her, Julianne. He made me watch her die...I couldn't do anything...I won the game! I won and he still killed her!" Lloyd was shaking now as he looked up at her, crying softly.

Julianne's resolve shattered at seeing him so broken. She raced forward the last couple feet and put her arms around his shoulders, holding him to her. He rested his head on her stomach and proceeded to wrap his own arms around her waist. She gently stroked his hair away from his face.

Julianne could feel him breaking more inside so she did the only thing she could think of. "Lloyd...I lied."

He stilled in her arms and let his arms drop suddenly. She continued. "I thought that if I let you in and let myself lo-love you that you would end up leaving me. I'm starting to depend on you and I thought that if you left me I wouldn't be able to find a way back this time...I...I can feel myself falling in love with you and I got scared...but I can't loose you. I can't...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Lloyd."

By now she was crying too, unable to suppress her feelings of regret for not telling him sooner.

Lloyd abruptly stood. He gently took her arms away from his shoulders, but held onto her upper arms. "Let's go to the car."

Then he started to drag her back outside. Julianne let herself be dragged once more, in shock this time.

When they finally got to the car she came to her senses and pulled her arm out from his grasp, taking a couple steps away from him.

He looked angry, hurt, confused, and relieved all at the same time. Julianne decided to pretend like the last five minutes hadn't happened. She swept her hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears, and put on a controlled mask. "We should get back to the office. Ray and the others will be waiting."

"Don't." He whispered hoarsely, his eyes focused at her feet.

"Don't what?"

Lloyd looked up at her and crossed the space between them, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't be scared of us."

He kissed her with everything in him and Julianne responded with equal passion. It wasn't like their first kiss. This one was full of all of their worries and fears mixed up with the feelings that they had for one another. Julianne broke away, taking a gasp of air before pulling his face back to her.

In that moment they both knew that bad things were still happening. Damien was still out on the loose and they had no idea where, Julianne still had problems coping with everything, and Lloyd was still in prison. Even with all of that, they both knew that they would face it together from then on out.

And that was all they needed.


End file.
